


The Love In Your Eyes

by midnightwriter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Mini-Challenge, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn saw how Daryl looked at Rick.</p>
<p>Written for the RWG mini challenge: Write a 400 word Rickyl fic from the POV of another character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta. So I'll appreciate if you point mistakes and typos. I hope you enjoy!

Glenn saw how Daryl looked at Rick after they came back from trying to save Merle. The trust that began between the both of them reflecting on his eyes.

He saw how Daryl begin to look at Rick during their days in the farm. But he couldn't understand the storm of feelings inside those eyes and he was certain that Daryl himself couldn't understand it either.

He saw how Daryl looked at Rick during those months of starvation before the prison. It began with confusion but soon it was more. It was love and loyalty. Something so strong that he could see how it affected the man, how it made him suffer from his own tragedy of loving a man too focused on his mission of keep everyone alive to noticed anything else.

He saw how Daryl looked at Rick in the prison before Lori's death and after it; before leaving with his brother and after he came back. Finally, he started to feel like part of the group, even if everyone else accepted him a long time ago. He saw the way Daryl looked at Judith, with fondness and love, making his own mission to save that little girl's life and to keep her alive for her daddy. His loving for Rick spreading to the baby and to Carl as if they were his own.

He saw the way Daryl looked at Rick in Terminus, in Gabriel's church, in the hospital before Beth's death, in the empty roads of Georgia and in Alexandria. So he knew that Daryl would never say a thing to Rick the same way he knew that Daryl would do anything for Rick. It was written in his eyes. The courage to face anything and everything, except rejection from the man he loved.

Thankfully, Glenn saw how Rick looked at Daryl too. The trust in his eyes. Something that, for Rick, was more powerful than 'I love you'. And Glenn knew that his love was so intense that he couldn't make a move because he was too afraid of losing the one he loved once more.

However, after he returned to Alexandria alive, against all odds, he decided to show them what he saw during years and he taught them what loving Maggie had taught him: love is worth the risk, all of them. Because in this word they lived in, love's all there's left.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I'm very productive when I'm on vacation! And your feedback is more than welcomed!


End file.
